Subspace Calibur
by Ultima00
Summary: A soul caliburSSB crossover. I'm no good at summeries, so please just read and review. rating might change depending where I go with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Super smash bros, blah, blah, blah. SSB x Soul Calibur crossover, yada, yada, yada. during brawl, etc, etc, etc. I'm sure you've probably already got the idea.**

**One thing I would like to know is more info is on Snake, since I've never played a MGS game before, (don't have a ps2 and I'm too lazy to get the ps1 or Gamecube games) so if anyone can give me some info on him and his background, that'd be appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimers: Just about everything is owned by Nintendo or (in Snake's case) Konami.**

* * *

Link had just got off Epona in the middle of Hyrule fields to take a break. He's been through so much lately. He saved Hyrule from a monster by traveling back and forth through time, stopped the moon from crashing on Termina, and just got back from another world to help destroy an evil sword that absorbed people's souls. The least he deserved was a day off from all he's been through. 

Of course, that was what he hoped.

Little did Link know, he was being watched by a certain gloved hand. It was large, and was floating in the air. Also, it had a mind of its own.

_Hmm, should I surprise him? Or should I sneak up behind him? _The hand thought to itself. Then, it had an idea. _Oh, that's a good idea._

Link had just finished his break when he thought he heard something behind him, but when he turned around, there was no one. Then again, why would there be someone nearby? Then he heard something again, but of course, when he turned around again, saw nothing.

_Am I just imaging things? _He thought to himself. Just then, he saw a small ball rolled below him and then all of a sudden, multicolored smoke began to come out of the ball. Link drew his weapons, preparing for an attack. _An ambush...but from where? And by who?_ Just then, he heard a voice, one that he recognized, and sighed with relief. "Congratulations!"

The giant hand appeared out of the smoke, and let off dozens of fireworks, and then tried to shake Link's hand. (which was nearly impossible, since Master Hand was a giant floating hand) "Link, great to see you again! Haven't seen you since the last tournament and the accident with the Giga Bowser!" Link smiled at that. "I seemed to recall you saying that the tournament needed more, I believe you said, fire, then crazy hand-"

"Yes, well, let try to put that behind us, shall we" Master Hand quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, I've finally decided to start the next tournament, and I want you and Zelda to participate! I've already decided on Mario and Kirby and a few others coming back, and a few newcomers along the way! I even have a few new items and stages I want you guys to test out! That smoke ball I used is one such example. So, what do you say? Ready for another go?"

At this however, Link smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sorry Master Hand, but no."

At hearing this, Master Hand was in shock. Link saying no? But he was one of the original 12 participates from the first tournament! How could he say no? Not to mention he was so eager before. What happen to him? "NO!? But why!? I thought you enjoyed the tournaments! I mean, you were so eager last time! Why no-"

"I have my reasons Master Hand. I'm sorry."

Master Hand was just shocked. Who was he going to get to replace Link!? And what if the other participants didn't want to come along also!? He just couldn't take it.

Link of course saw this. "Listen, it's nothing personal, but I've just been through a lot lately. I just want to relax for once after what I've been through. I hope you can understand."

Master Hand shook his head (or where his head would've been) and turned away. With Link gone, who was he going to get to take his place? He doubted Y. Link would want to come along also since he was more or less the same person, so who? Then it hit him.

_I know who to bring…_He then disappeared to go see if HE would participate. After all, who else to replace Link than…Link.

* * *

**Sigh…there's the first chapter. Yes, I know it's not that long, and it's not very good, but please review and tell me how you think. I'll probably edit later anyway. And sorry if I seemed mad at the top. I've just been through a lot of stress lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigh…another chapter…you know, I'm not really good at writing Fan Fiction. I'm actually more into making Comics, but I'll still try and do my best at these stories. Anyway, is it just me, or is just about every story in the SSB section is comedy? Why is that? (I know I put some in my first chapter, but still.) **

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything. Nintendo and Konami do.**

**By the way, you might be a little confused by the beginning, but don't worry about it.**

* * *

Master Hand floated around the ruined stadium, looking for survivors. He never expected anything could destroy it so easily and quickly! His thoughts went back to Mario and the others. They were here when that weird explosion went off. Were they ok? And what about everyone else? Did they know about the explosion? He had so many questions. 

"Whoa! I didn't expect this! Who made the place go boom? I want to know! I wanted to make big booms like this!"

Master Hand turned around to see his "brother", Crazy Hand. Who was obviously jealous of who ever destroyed the stadium. He simply sighed (can a hand sigh without a mouth?) at his brother's stupidity. "I don't know who made that explosion, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't one of the contestants." Just then, he heard a sound coming some rubble to his left. _A possible survivor?_ He went over to see who, or what it was.

Out of the rubble was something Master Hand has never seen before. It was small and had a simple shape. It had what appeared to be a hat on its head and wore brown gloves and boots. Also, it had a round black head and red eyes. When it fully submerged from the rubble, it brought out what appeared to be a small gun and was getting ready to fire at the Hand. Before it could pull the trigger however, a missile flew by Master Hand and struck the small creature, destroying it instantly. "Ha! That will teach those little devils to create bigger booms than me!

Master Hand turned around to see his alter ego in a gun shape, with smoke coming out of the tip of his fingers. He looked at his brother with slight annoyance. "Crazy you idiot! We don't know if that thing truly was the cause of this destruction. And even if it was, it's too late to find out what it was now that you blew it up!" His brother simply shrugged. "Relax. I'm sure you can find more of those things."

"And where do you suppose I find another one?"

"Well, there's about three more behind you."

"WHAT!?"

Sure enough, there were three more of those strange creatures coming out of some nearby rubble. Master Hand simply sighed. "Alright, be sure to keep one alive so we can study it later." Upon hearing this, Crazy Hand was giddy with anticipation. "Yay! Now I can make more of these things go boom!" Crazy then flew over to the three creatures, trying very hard to remember to keep one alive.

**3 hours later…**

Master Hand was shocked by his findings. He has heard of such things as these creatures, but never truly believed they existed! This was going to create a problem. "Hey, bro, can I come in now?" Master Hand unlocked the door to allow his brother in. "Yes, come in. I've got something very important to tell you." When his crazy brother came in, Master Hand tried to explain his findings. Which ended up taking up at least five tries until Crazy Hand finally understood.

"Wow, uh, wasn't expecting that." Master Hand agreed. "Neither did I. Although I have heard stories of two similar creatures known as a Heartless and Nobodies, I never expected anything like this to appear. This could prove to be a major threat if we don't act immediately." They were both quite for a while until Crazy Hand spoke up. "Hey, what if we got all the people in the tournament to team up and beat the crud out of these things? That'd teach them!" Master Hand simply shook his (head?) "I already tried to contact them about two and a half hours ago, and none of them have replied back. Even odder is that I couldn't even get a contact with Bowser nor Meta Knight. I wonder if something happened to them."

"Ok, but what about bringing someone new? That'd help, wouldn't it?" Crazy Hand suggested. "Unfortunately, that's not a good option either. Since we don't know anyone else to bring along that'd we know for sure would say yes." Crazy Hand however had another idea. "But what about that guy with the green duds? I mean, I know he said no and all and we replaced him with that other guy with the green duds, but still…"

Master Hand however, thought that was a amazing idea. "Of course, Link! That's a great idea! I'm sure he'd come along and help!" He then stared at his brother in confusion for a little while. "But wait a minute…Crazy Hand coming up with a good idea…?" He simply put that thought aside, and got ready to leave. _Sorry Link, but it seems that you're going to come anyway, whenever you wanted to or not…_

* * *

**Well, that didn't end the way I wanted. Still, it wasn't too bad. Please review.**

**By the way, I've been thinking of perhaps adding the assist trophies as additional characters that help out, but I still haven't decided. Also, that small gun the Primid (In case you didn't you, that's what those things are called) took out, I based it off a screenshot of one trying to shoot, I think it was Samus, with a small gun. So it's not really my own idea.**

**Next Chapter: Master Hand and Crazy Hand attempt to "recruit" Link to help them. Meanwhile, Link himself is visiting his good friends from Soul Calibur… (Man, I'm terrible at summaries.)**


End file.
